


Among us

by OliviaAbreu



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Gen, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaAbreu/pseuds/OliviaAbreu
Summary: I'm not a doctor, I'm The Doctor. And there is an impostor inside this ship among us.
Kudos: 5





	1. Teleport

INT. TARDIS - DAY  
The DOCTOR wearing his orange spacesuit. He is standing up on the TARDIS's commands connecting wires from the panel on a teleport device on his suit.  
The TARDIS's screen shows caves on a desert planet.

DOCTOR

I'm sorry, I can't take you with me. Those caves are really tight. Don't worry, I'll be alright. All set. Allonsy!

The Doctor clicks on his teleport and he teleports to:  
INT. SPACESHIP/ LAUNCHPAD - NIGHT  
The Doctor arrives at a launchpad in a spaceship. There are other seven people inside, each one dresses different colored spacesuit:RED, YELLOW,GREEN, PURPLE, BLACK, WHITE and PINK.   
They are sit and they are wearing seat belts. They all looked a lot surprised to see him.

GENERAL ELARA/RED  
Who the hell are you?

  
ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE (O.S.)  
Attention, the launch will begin in five, four,three...

BLACK/ARCTURUS takes off his seat belt and grabs the doctor and puts a sit belt on him.

  
ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE

two, one.

  
Opening credits.

INT. CAFETERIA - NIGHT  
The crew is gathered around a table. They're all looking at The Doctor.

DOCTOR  
Thank you for helping me at the launchpad. What is your name?

  
ARCTURUS/BLACK  
I'm Arcturus. Saving the life of a crewmate, anyone would've done that.

  
DOCTOR  
What is this ship? Where are you guys going?

The doctor walks around the cafeteria, he looks at the corridors and at the equipment on the walls.

GENERAL ELARA/RED  
I am the general here. I ask the questions. Who the hell are you?

  
DOCTOR  
I'm the Doctor. You and Arcturus sound branboonian and your planet is always at war, but this is not a warship.

  
AMALTHEA/PURPLE  
The war is over. It's a big news. Everyone in the galaxy knows it. 

  
DOCTOR  
Which war? I can't keep track of them all.

  
AMALTHEA/PURPLE  
Branboon invaded Toockey.But we resisted and we won. This ship is going to officiate the cease fire. The crew is both from Branboon and from Toockey.

LYRA/GREEN looks angry to Amalthea.

RIGEL/ WHITE  
Except you, Doctor.

  
DOCTOR  
I'm a neutral part. Something went wrong with my teleport. I was going to see the caves of Junga, the only way in is by teleport.

ARCTURUS/ BLACK

But those were destroyed five thousand years ago.

DOCTOR

Like I said something was wrong with my teleport.

  
GENERAL ELARA/RED  
Very well, then. You can stay in my ship, but you'll have to cooperate, you'll do tasks. I don't want anything going wrong on this trip.  
  
AMALTHEA/PURPLE  
I agree with you general. Welcome to our crew, Doctor. 


	2. Dead Body

INT. WEAPONS - NIGHT The Doctor is waiting for a download on a panel fixed on the wall. Arcturus/Black arrives at the room. He sits on a chair that has controls and triggers and he starts to shoot asteroids, but he misses a lot of them.

DOCTOR

You don't have a very good aim, do you?

ARCTURUS/BLACK

Do you think that's funny?

DOCTOR

Of course it's not funny. But I though you were a soldier.

ARCTURUS/BLACK

The war ended a day before I start military service.

DOCTOR

Lucky you.

ARCTURUS/BLACK

It was not luck. I had the chance to do something for my planet, for my family and I missed. 

DOCTOR

It seems to me that you got a new chance. I mean, look at where you are now, diplomatic ship, shooting asteroids, keeping us safe.

ARCTURUS/BLACK

Nobody cares about that.

DOCTOR

Why bother coming, then?

Arcturus looks at the asteroids and keep shooting them.

ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE (O.S.)

Emergency meeting 

Chen and The Doctor get teleported to:

INT. CAFETERIA - NIGHT

RIGEL/ WHITE

This better be for a good reason I was doing an upload.

All crewmates stare at Vega/Pink. She's holding Lyra/Green's body.

The Doctor comes close to her and lays the body on the table. He checks her pulse, there is not a pulse. He looks at her chest and there is a hole in it.

DOCTOR

She was killed by a LEO300. Where did you find her?

VEGA/ PINK

At the reactor. I didn't see anyone, just the body.

GENERAL ELARA/RED

Where were you?

ARCTURUS/BLACK

The Doctor and I were at weapons.

REGULUS/ YELLOW

I was with Rigel at electric. Where were you general?

GENERAL ELARA/RED

Here at the cafeteria. I wonder who would want to see a branboonian diplomat dead.

AMALTHEA/PURPLE

Not me or anyone from Toockey. Our economy is broke. We can't go on with the war. So tell me, general. Were you really here? I was at admin and I didn't hear anyone.

GENERAL ELARA/RED

Do you think I would kill my own diplomat?

REGULUS/ YELLOW

All fair in love and war.

GENERAL ELARA/RED

You are not making any sense. As the commander of this ship...

RIGEL/ WHITE

You're no longer commander of this ship. Not after this. 

VEGA/ PINK

Amalthea is the highest authority figure on this ship. I vote her for commander.

RIGEL/ WHITE

So do I.

ARCTURUS/BLACK

Me too.

REGULUS/ YELLOW

Count my vote in.

GENERAL ELARA/RED

This is ridiculous. I'll arrest you all for treason when we get back.

AMALTHEA/PURPLE

Okay then. Lock General Elara on a capsule and keep Lyra's body frozen on medbay, then come back to your taks. Everything will be investigated once we arrive.

GENERAL ELARA/RED

Wait, please. Don't.

Arcturus, Vega and Rigel hold General Elara and put he in a capsule.

INT. MEDBAY - NIGHT

The Doctor put Lyra's body on a freezer. He takes a sample of her blood and then he closes the freezer.

Footsteps are coming close to medbay.

The Doctor goes to an electronic microscope and start to analyze the blood.

ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE

Analyzes will be complete in one minute.

The Doctor looks at his task list and reads "Scan". The Doctor looks at the scan machine and steps in. The machine starts to scan him.

Regulus/Yellow comes in and then he comes closet to The Doctor.

REGULUS/ YELLOW

So, everything okay in here?

DOCTOR

Yeah, for now. Did you know Lyra?

REGULUS/ YELLOW

No, I'm from Tockey. I know Amalthea, she's a great leader, but I'm scared, Doctor. I mean we are stuck on a ship with a murderer and we don't have anyone to help us.

The scan finishes, the machine stops. The Doctor steps down comes close to Regulus and looks at him in the eyes.

DOCTOR

I promise you I'll find out who did it and I'll keep you safe.

REGULUS/ YELLOW

Thank you, Doctor.

Regulus steps in the scan machine and starts the scan.

The Doctor looks at the analyzes. 

REGULUS/ YELLOW

Anything in there?

DOCTOR

Nothing.


	3. Fix the Lights

INT. NAVIGATION - NIGHT The Doctor is fixing wires. Vega/Pink is checking the rote.

VEGA/ PINK

That's weird. The route is wrong. 

The Doctor stands up and uses his sonic screwdriver to read the map.

DOCTOR

The reading show that this route is exactly the same since we left.

VEGA/ PINK

We must tell Amalthea.

Vega runs to the cafeteria.

DOCTOR

I'll be with you in a moment.

The Doctor keeps investigating the map.

The lights turn off. But the Doctor keeps looking at the route, it leads to Almarak. The Doctor clicks on the planet and he reads "Almarak is the planet where the paramilitary organization from Braboon is located."

The lights get back on.

The Doctor is teleported to:

INT. CAFETERIA - NIGHT

Amalthea/Purple is carrying Arcturus/Black's body. The Doctor comes close to the body. He sees the same a wound that was on Lyra's body.

The Doctor looks at the escape pot that General was locked in. Vega is right in front of where it should be.

VEGA/ PINK

Ejected. It contained one life form. The murderer still among us.

AMALTHEA/PURPLE

I found his body in security. So, where was everybody?

REGULUS/ YELLOW

That didn't quite work the last time. But I was in electric with Rigel. We fixed the lights.

RIGEL/ WHITE

Why Arcturus? He wasn't even a soldier yet. 

AMALTHEA/PURPLE

Maybe he saw something on the cams.

VEGA/ PINK

There's something else. The route is wrong. We're not going to Toockey.

DOCTOR

We're going to Almarak. I assume the murder is going to kill us all, one by one and give this ship and start again the war.

VEGA/ PINK

This is a civilian ship. This is not the equipment they need.

REGULUS/ YELLOW

And the murderer would kill us one by one? It's easier to kill us all at once.

DOCTOR

The weapon is a LEO300. It takes time to charge. The murderer could kill one of us right now, but just this one.

AMALTHEA/PURPLE

Enough. We must stop this ship. Finish the tasks I need the ship fully functioning to change course.

DOCTOR

I can come with you to keep you safe.

AMALTHEA/PURPLE

No need, Doctor. I have a plan, but you all have to leave alone. I’ll report anyone who comes near navigation as the murderer.


	4. The Last Task

INT. ADMIN - NIGHT

The Doctor is uploading information. Footsteps are coming slowly towards him. The upload is taking too long, so The Doctor uses his sonic to speed up the upload.

It's Rigel/White.

RIGEL/ WHITE

No need to be scared of me. Besides I don't think a screwdriver would be a match for a LEO3000

DOCTOR

Are you going to upload too?

RIGEL/ WHITE

No, I finished my tasks. I came here to catch the murderer. Take a look.

Rigel opens a security program on the computer. It shows the map of the ship and dots representing the crewmates.

RIGEL/ WHITE

That's us in admin, see? Navigation, this one is probably Amalthea.

DOCTOR

What about Regulus and Vega?

RIGEL/ WHITE

There probably on the corridors. This thing doesn't show the corridors. See one of them has just entered upper engine.

A weird strong metal sound.

DOCTOR

What's that?

RIGEL/ WHITE

Something is wrong with the vents. I've heard it before in electric. But it's nothing serious, we can breathe normally. Doctor, why don't you finish your tasks so we can catch this murderer?

ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE

Upload completed. 

DOCTOR

Done. I've got only one left.

INT. STORAGE - NIGHT

The Doctor comes down to the storage and starts to do wires. He stops but he has not finished them yet. There is one left.

DOCTOR

Stupid Doctor.

The doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open a box. He sees a lot of guns inside of it. He looks at another box and it's also full of guns. There are wall LEO guns.


	5. The Impostor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V.O means Voice Over

INT. CAFETERIA - NIGHT

The Doctor presses the emergency meeting button. Everybody teleports to cafeteria

RIGEL/ WHITE

What was that, Doctor?

AMALTHEA/ PURPLE

I was nearly done. You'd better have a good reason for calling this meeting.

DOCTOR

I've found boxes full of weapons. Leo weapons. That's what this ship is for. It's a delivery.

AMALTHEA/ PURPLE

Right, let's go back to our tasks.

DOCTOR

And that leads us to the impostor. Every crewmate on this ship was a military, scientist or a mechanical. Everyone except you, Regulus. You are a salesman. You sell weapons.

INT. MEDBAY - NIGHT

REGULUS/ YELLOW (V.O.)

You gotta no prof. We were alone at medbay, why didn't I kill you then?

Regulus comes in medbay. He's there alone with the Doctor for a while.  Regulus reads The Doctor's scan and reads "time lord"

DOCTOR (V.O.)

Because you saw my scan, you knew I was a time lord. So I had to be the last one to die.

INT. CAFETERIA - NIGHT

VEGA/ PINK

That is impossible. Can I see your scan?

DOCTOR

Sure, later. Right now Rigel will tell you how Regulus walked away from the bodies.

Rigel is surprised. He stops to think about it.

INT. SECURITY - NIGHT

RIGEL/ WHITE (V.O.)

The vents? Yes, the vents. I heard something moving in the vents. He killed Arcturus at cams and he came in by the vents. I didn't hear him coming from the door

Regulus shoots Arcturus. Regulus turns off the lights and goes down in the vent to:

INT. ELECTRIC - NIGHT

The lights are off. Regulus comes in, but Rigel does not see him. Regulus helps Rigel to fix the lights, they shake hands then teleport.

INT. CAFETERIA - NIGHT

AMALTHEA/ PURPLE

This can't be true. Regulus is from Toockey. He knows we won't survive another one.

DOCTOR

You're right. People from his planet will die, but not him. Once he makes a fortune selling those weapons for both Toockey and Braboon, he'll fly away on his brand new ship. Won't you, Regulus?

Regulus is sweating and shaking. He looks at the Doctor with anger. Regulus grabs his weapon and points at The Doctor. The Doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver, he overcharged the weapon, it doesn't work anymore. Regulus tries to run away, he gets in a vent. Rigel and Vega grab Regulus and pull him off.

Regulus runs and gets in an escape pod by mistake. Amalthea locks him in and presses the eject button. Regulus gets eject inside the capsule. He's drifting on space.

The Doctor takes Amalthea's hands slowly off the button.

INT. NAVIGATION - NIGHT

Amalthea and Vega finished changing the ship's course. Rigel is fixing the Doctor's teleport.

AMALTHEA/ PURPLE

We are heading to Toockey now. Sure you don't wanna come with us, Doctor? We could use a man like you.

DOCTOR

I appreciate the invitation, but I have to go back to my ship, I have tasks to do there.

VEGA/ PINK

There are other people like Regulus back there.

DOCTOR

Toockey will not get in another war. You've got an excellent diplomat to deal with them. 

RIGEL/ WHITE

It's goodbye then. Thank you, Doctor.

The Doctor waves goodbye to them and teleports to the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, share this story with your friends

**Author's Note:**

> All Doctor who copyrights belong to BBC  
> All Among us copyrights belong to Innersloth  
> This story is written by a fan to fans, I will not profit from this story.  
> It is written in TV/Cinema format because I study film. However this story will not become a tv show or a film  
> That was it. Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this story, please share it with your friends


End file.
